MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Special Offer/Terms and Conditions
The competition is conducted by Special Offers a ("competitions operators") owned and operated by MD Sports Diversity Wiki. The competition runs from 1 November 2017 and ends on 19 December 2017. No late rigistrations will be rewarded. There will only be Airtime-Give-Aways special. Users of the following networks are enticled to enter this special offer; Cell-C network, MTN network, Telkom mobile and Vodacom. The competition can only be entered by South African resident persons who are sixteen years or older at date of entering. No purchase is required for entry to the competition. Only eligible entries made through the website competition form Special Offers will be considered for the draw. Only entries with valid contact information & a unique email address will be included in the draw. No automated or programmatically generated entries will be considered for the draw. To be eligible for the grand prize individuals must complete the form, answer the question on the form and provide accurate information. The winner(s) will be randomly drawn by a third-party service and the draws will take place on 20 December 2017. The judges’ decision is final and no correspondence will be entered into. The prize-winner’s details may be posted on social media and the winner will be notified via email or contact numbers by no later than 2 days after the draw. If winners are not contactable within one month, the prize will be forfeited. Prizes not collected/claimed within 30 days of being won will be disposed of. By participating in this competition, the winner of the grand prize agree to release and hold the promoter, its agents, representatives, affiliates and service providers free of any and all losses, damages, rights, claims and actions of any kind in connection with this competition or resulting from acceptance, possession, or use of the prize, including, without limitation, personal injuries, death, and property damage, and claims based on publicity rights, defamation or invasion of privacy. No director, member, partner, employee, agent, consultant, promoter, supplier or anybody directly or indirectly involved in this competition and any spouse, life partner, immediate family member, business partner or associate of such person is allowed to participate. The prize(s) are (is) not transferable, exchangeable or redeemable for cash unless the promoter cannot provide the prize(s) for whatever reason, in which case the prize(s) offered, at the discretion of the Promoter, will be of equal monetary value to the initial prize(s). The winner(s) agree to accept the prize(s) as is, at their own risk. : NB The Operators reserves the right to cancel, modify or amend competition terms as it deems fit. Participants and winner(s) absolve the Promoter, its affiliates, its advertising agencies, advisors, suppliers, nominated agents and dealers from liability from any and all claims howsoever arising, including from wilful misconduct or negligent acts or omissions on the part of any such person. The Promoter reserves the right to alter or cancel the competition at its discretion, without recourse. By participating in this competition, all participants agree to be bound by these official rules. The Promoter’s decision regarding any matter arising out of the competition shall be final and binding. No correspondence will be entered into. For further information or queries contact the. Click here to return to the competition page Category:Competitions